1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hair curling device having retractable teeth. More particularly, the present invention relates to a hair curling device wherein the teeth can be locked into an extended position for curling the hair and then manually retracted to permit easy withdrawal of the device from the curl and to produce a combing action during retraction of the teeth.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When treating the hair to provide a curling effect, it is desirable to provide a hair curling device having curling teeth which extend outwardly for a sufficient distance to easily curl the hair, and which will permit the lock of hair to be maintained in curled condition upon withdrawal of the device from the curled hair so that the curl is not disturbed.
Hair curling devices are described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,244,068, which issued June 3, 1941, to C. Kay, and German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2551508 to Braun. In these devices comb elements are journalled in cylindrical members so that the comb teeth can extend and retract through openings in an outer barrel.
Another device for dressing the hair is a comb having the construction described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,191,200, which issued Mar. 4, 1980, to Frank J. Renda, in which axially movable cam members and spring members are employed to project and retract the combs in a radial direction through radial openings in a tubular housing.
Still another hair curling device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,327,753, which issued May 4, 1982, to Ernst Bertschi. The device there shown includes retractable curved teeth movable from an extended to a retracted position by relative rotation of an inner and outer barrel between which comb members are positioned. The Bertschi construction enables the teeth to be fully retracted within the outer barrel.
Other U.S. patents illustrating various hair dressing devices with movable teeth or brushes include: U.S. Pat. Nos. 190,602; 411,028; 2,245,055; 3,148,685; 3,260,269; and 3,381,693.